


啤酒冰沙

by Evelynnnnn0504



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynnnnn0504/pseuds/Evelynnnnn0504





	啤酒冰沙

1.[这个夏天，我一定要谈恋爱！]  
“就算你说你三十年没经历过爱情，精心维持了三百天的关系也结束了，都没关系，重新感受到爱，只需要一瞬间。——[没关系，是爱情啊]”

“陈宥维，祝你生日快乐！！！”李汶翰小手一指，转向陈宥维身后的何昶希醉眼眯眯地笑着说，“希希.....你也生日快乐！！.”

“我谢谢你，虽然我生日还有一个月，希希生日还有半年。”陈宥维把瘫在身上喝多的人往沙发一丢，一边弯腰给他脱鞋一边念叨“李汶翰我拜托你，现在凌晨了，就算你不怕我烦，你也小声点别吵着邻居了，你才搬过来多久，邻里关系要....”

“嘘”话还没说完，李汶翰就一指神功按在陈宥维唇上，“你太吵了陈宥维，祝你...祝你生日快乐~”

陈宥维翻了个白眼，扭头搂着何昶希赶回家珍惜良宵。反正李汶翰醉酒后顶多就是疯狂地祝每个人生日快乐，做不出更出格的事，家里也送到了，再不走他可不想被吵死。

失去人陪的李汶翰扭啊扭蜷在了沙发角落放声高歌。他偏爱抒情的爵士，ktv里经常能震惊四座。可此刻被酒精控制的他只是扯着大白嗓，气息一抽一抽断断续续吼着“sweeeeeeeetest love~~ I got, 嗝，the sweeetest love~~~”

陈宥维没有说错，他的邻居真的被吵到了。熟睡的嘉羿立起一只耳朵，无奈地往枕着的小红毛衣里埋进去也不顶用，只好出门遛了个弯，果然回来的时候隔壁已经安静了，应该是唱累睡着了。

嘉羿叹了口气继续窝进橱柜里的小红毛衣。害，自己为什么是狗狗精，到了晚上12点就会变成狗狗的原型，不然早敲门投诉去了。

不对，跟一个醉鬼投诉了能有用吗？嘉羿反应过来，觉得还是做狗狗好，至少下去遛弯很方便。这么一想他就心满意足地把脑袋往前爪里一埋，香香地睡了。

李汶翰第二天醒来都大中午了，脑袋疼到要爆炸，幸好是周末不用上班。陈宥维走前应该是给他留了杯水在茶几上，她坐起来一饮而尽，换了个方向歪倒仔细回想昨晚的事情.....他们几个发小照常约酒，李振宁有事没来，来的一个陈宥维一个管栎，都是带着对象出双入对的，看的他心里酸溜溜的，没忍住就喝多了，后面的...算了还是不想了。他打开聊天群，气壮山河的发了句语音：“铁子们，我醒了！有人请我吃饭吗！”

咻咻咻一下蹦出来三张图片，分别是陈宥维何昶希吃饭合照，管栎沈群丰吃饭合照，就连唯二单身狗的李振宁也发了一张餐桌图，对面是一双直接分明很有气概的手。

“李深深，你也？！！！”李汶翰配上三个感叹号以表震惊。

“我也。”

面对简简单单的两个字李汶翰只觉得天雷滚滚，怎么不知不觉身边只剩下自己一个单身狗了呢。他捧着手机震惊良久，又翻开通讯录逐一翻看，除了好兄弟和亲人之外，就都是工作上的关系或者久未联系的老同学了，一个拟发展对象都揪不出来.....他委屈地瘪瘪嘴，往群里连轰三条以示决心：

“我决定！  
这个夏天！  
我一定要谈恋爱！！！”

滴滴滴：

“等你先学会不拒绝别人的信号吧。”from陈宥维

“等你先在酒吧敢跟别人对视吧。”from 管栎

“加油。”from深深

只有李振宁没有泼冷水，李汶翰激动地艾特他“深深你觉得我可以的对吗！”

“倒也...那就...等你先打游戏能接受陌生人的好友邀请吧。”

........李汶翰气得把手机一丢起身去洗澡。边洗边气冲冲地想：打游戏不就要赢吗，陌生人加了在那撩骚是对游戏、对胜利的不尊重好伐？还有酒吧里的人能随随便便勾搭的么，万一不知根不知底地一杯酒下肚第二天在酒店的浴缸醒来发现自己被器官买卖了怎么办？还有工作，哎....李汶翰是知名时尚杂志的知名摄影师，陈宥维既是他发小也是他经常合作的大编辑，所以对他工作中出现过形形色色的人了若指掌。哪个小模特哪个公关对他抛过信号的怕是知道的比自己还清楚。但....李汶翰自己也说不上来，明明这个圈子里的人颜值、品味、教养样样不低，他却很难有动心的感觉。兴许是生的一副好皮囊，加之在不熟的人面前比较矜持，圈子里追他的倒是不少。有的他是真没get到信号稀里糊涂就过去了，有的是面对千奇百怪的攻势他本能地选择了退缩，装傻或者冷处理淡掉......以至于还有马上就要25岁奔三了，毕业后还一直空窗。别人眼里还以为他是难以企及的高岭之花，只有熟悉的人比如陈宥维这群发小才清楚：他特么就是又怂又轴。 

“翰翰呀，你也不小了，应该明白那种命中注定的爱情不会落在每个人头上的.....虽说你长着一张主人公的脸，但毕竟，你看看，你脸这么小，说不定丘比特就看漏了是不是.....所以比起坐等天意，你要学会主动争取。条件不错的呢，就要接受着尝试一下....”

管栎不知道多少次拉着他的手语重心长地这般絮叨，比亲妈还亲妈。往常李汶翰都是手一抽开始反抗，拿胳膊锁着管栎的脖子喊他的原名：“管国林你给我看清楚了，我这深邃的眼神、滑梯般的鼻梁、性感的嘴唇、英气的眉毛还有性感的头发丝儿，丘比特能看漏那就是瞎了谢谢！”

但一晃这些年，李汶翰也不得不向现实低头，怀疑分配到自己头上的丘比特可能眼神不太好。

也或许....自己真的该像太平洋的王子管得宽教育的，先试着接受别人的好意，再慢慢培养自己的心意？

好巧不巧洗完澡就收到了徐炳超的微信，问他是否愿意晚上一起吃饭。徐炳超是业内一直挺有名气的服装搭配师，这周杂志拍摄一个流量爱豆刚合作过。虽然徐炳超的气质和采访给人的感觉都是很拽的形象，真正见上面后李汶翰发现这人倒是极其谦虚有礼、注意细节，合作时也颇有默契，对彼此的想法一点就通。

就你了。李汶翰心想，忍住自己宅家打游戏的想法，回复了一个“好”。

约会进行得比李汶翰有过的任何一次双人聚餐都要顺利，餐厅华丽却不失温馨的氛围，整个过程徐炳超也拿捏得当，该绅士的时候温柔体贴，该轻松的时候扮糗卖傻，一场饭吃下来笑得李汶翰腮帮子酸到快要麻木。这就是幸福要降临的感觉了吗？李汶翰盯着杯中的气泡缓缓上升，在到达水面的瞬间无声炸裂匿入隐没，仿佛从未存在过。

一切是那么美好，却又像泡沫般不甚真实。

在分别的时候还是出了岔子，明明自己已经说了不用送而且叫了车，徐炳超还是用不置可否的语气，手还搭上了他的肩：“取消吧，我叫司机开车过来，送你回去。”

李汶翰火蹭地一下就上来了，面色一沉。他总有些旁人摸不着的点，比如不喜欢被不必要地照顾。他一个肌肉壮汉，回家还需要陪送？但他嘴上忍了住，只是在叫的车到后飞快地说了句“谢谢”便钻进车里溜了。揉了揉被搭过的肩膀，无名火心塞得他撅嘴皱鼻了一整路，直到下车进了小区，也是低着头气鼓鼓地往家里的方向冲。

他是真的太过于专心懊恼冲动赴约的事，以至于一点也没看路，满满当当撞上了走在前面的嘉羿，而且撞到的瞬间因为力气太大失了平衡，出于本能的求生欲“啊——”的一声紧紧抱住了面前的身影。

嘉羿就这么僵住了，正在喝的牛奶被使劲一挤溅了胸前一片。“不好意思不好意思！！”李汶翰松手跳开看到这一幕，一边道歉一边从兜里掏出纸巾递过去，才注意到男生的长相，在昏暗的路灯下映衬出荷尔蒙气息十足的轮廓，眉眼俊朗却是逼人的少年青涩和干净。李汶翰递出去的手不由地愣在了半空，心里好像什么声音咯噔了一下：“啪——”

像齿轮卡上的刹那；  
像微风吹动沉滞的风铃；  
像汽水拧开的瞬间；  
.......

原来气泡在水面炸开的时候不是无声的，是清浅温柔地小小一声：“啪——”

还带着丝丝沁凉的小尾音，不仔细就听不到啦。比如现在的李汶翰，还来不及从呆愣里回过神，眼前的男孩子已经低着头大步走开，李汶翰反应过来的时候人已经消失在黑暗里了。

啊...胸前的牛奶还没擦...  
怎么会这样一句话不说就走了...  
至始至终好像都低着头没有看我一眼也....

李汶翰纳闷着，但好像也没在那人脸上见着愠色，想着应该没事吧。

不过那人宽阔的后背和盈盈的窄腰，抱起来手感还挺好的。

李汶翰完全忘了之前郁闷，想着那人好看的长相和身材，莫名傻笑了一路。

2.[要来我家吗？]  
“像新鲜的风一样靠近的人，能帮忙阻挡飓风的人，他第一次怕起自己想到打开门的心。 ——[邻家花美男]”

那天后李汶翰被管栎陈宥维思想（批）教育（斗）后还是没有冷处理徐炳超，他其实也觉得是自己的问题，在某些小事上总是犟得一批谁也不听。马上25岁了，李汶翰想，奔三的年纪，是要做出些改变了。

但还好徐炳超还是很有sense的一个人，并没有像大部人追求者一样早中晚定点问候，只是很少的，两天一到两次的，发些简短的问候，或者随手的照片。李汶翰想回的时候侃两句，忙的时候忽略掉似乎对方也不会恼。比如今天真的很忙，下周要拍摄的对象临时换了人，团队只得加班加点重新讨论拍摄方案，回家都11点多了。在小区门口的24小时便利店逛了一圈，明明很饿却没有胃口，随手拿了瓶促销的牛奶充饥得了。

冰凉的液体带着香醇的奶味顺喉而下，意外地抚慰了疲惫的身体。李汶翰一边啜饮一边脚步变得轻快，走到小区第三个路灯时他猛然想起上次撞到的那个男孩，也是像现在的自己一样喝着牛奶，莫名地被撞了一身。

“噗....”想着那个画面，他不忍笑出了声尴尬才珊珊爬上脸，脑海里不觉勾勒出那夜撞见的眉眼，分明是坚毅成熟的轮廓，充斥的却是悸动无瑕的少年感。好干净啊......仿佛不曾存在于这个世界的干净.....李汶翰痴痴地回想，本着摄影师的职业天性脑海都搭建好了场景，在无人的海边沙滩，男孩儿身着宽松的白色衬衣长裤，被海风拂乱的短发在额前飞舞，他坐在海边的礁石上，眼神清澈得像一张白纸可以被任意谱写。瘦条的背影看不出情绪，像海风一样无法被定义、捕捉.....

[他曾是星河的漫漫子民，孤身坠入地球等不到群星来信。]

文案都一气呵成，李汶翰满意地暗自点头。寻思着有没有能套用的拍摄对象，又一次没有看路，凭着惯性出了电梯右转再右转，一抬头楼道站着一个人，毫无心理准备的李汶翰吓得“啊——”一声大叫，往后跳脚了两三下。站着的人明显也被吓得一哆嗦，有些拘谨地抓着脑袋低着头微微倾了下身子以表歉意，转身踌躇了两下不知往哪走的样子，倒是被李汶翰一眼认出，这不是上次撞到的人吗？！

“是你！”

嘉羿听闻看向他，大大的眼睛里是大大的困惑。

“我是上次撞到你的那个。”李汶翰两步上前傻傻地伸出手，自己都纳闷这反常的热情，“上次不好意思啊我没看路，你怎么在这。”

嘉羿肉眼可见地踌躇了好久才握了握伸出来的那只手的...前端。其实他挺回避跟人的交流的，犹豫着开不开口呢，眼睛不自觉向家门扫了一眼，被李汶翰敏锐地捕捉到，诧异地问：“你不会.....住那？”

手指向嘉羿刚才偷瞄的方向。嘉羿点点头。

“天呐，原来你就是我的新邻居！”李汶翰回想起当初陈宥维劝他主动认识新邻居搞好关系时自己的不屑一顾，真的是悔不当初.....“那认识下吧，我叫李汶翰。”

李汶翰说完抬头盯着嘉羿.，眼神热切真挚，把他盯在那逃不掉，只好小声回答“嘉羿....”

“啊？我没听见？”李汶翰是真没听清，直接把耳朵凑到嘉羿下巴那儿，若有似无的桂花香味飘到鼻子，紧张得嘉羿连提高了音量“嘉羿嘉羿”着急忙慌地连说了两遍自己的名字。

“加一，这名字好好记呀，gayi gayi ~”李汶翰心情好的时候就会不自觉操着各地的“正宗”方言瞎叨叨，“那你干嘛不肥家呀gayi~”刚才嘉羿着急回答名字的模样有点像个小朋友，搞得他兴致上来了，有点...想欺负人。“你四不四木有带钥匙？”

嘉羿还没开口就是一脸“啊，被说中了的表情”，逗得李汶翰噗哈一笑，扯上嘉羿的衣角偏头问他“要来我家吗？”

李汶翰就这么歪着头凑在脸前盯着他，嘉羿再怎么躲闪余光也逃不过李汶翰亮晶晶的眼，笑起来嘟嘟的唇和晶莹的两颗小兔牙。好像兔子呀，不会是兔子精吧....但他没敢问，只是连连摇头加摆手，紧张得脖子都微微缩起来。李汶翰就更起劲了，“哎呀你是不是还在生我的气，还是你担心我对你图谋不轨！”

嘉羿已经方寸大乱，脖子和脸染上了淡淡的粉红。“哎呀，我，我带了钥匙，我打算散个步再,再回去的。”

“那我陪你。”

“不，不要，我，我喜欢一个人散步！”最后半句话嘉羿是咬咬牙一口气憋出来的，仓皇地丢下一句“我先走了”便从李汶翰身边穿了过去，挠着红红的耳朵电梯都没等，沿着安全楼梯一口气跑下去了好几层，才进了电梯间。

好险，嘉羿走在小区里，看着手机上的时间逐渐逼近十二点，心脏还在迅疾地跳动。他已经很久没有跟人面对面的交流了，刚才真真把他惊得够呛。作为连载漫画家，一切工作的事宜都可以微信联络，生活中他便尽量避免余人交流甚至结交朋友，不然这个十二点就能变成狗狗的秘密，实在是太容易被发现了。这么想着，他心里对热情开朗的李汶翰不禁隐隐的不安，尤其是在花坛角落变身之后，他一边穿过上楼一边担心李汶翰会不会真的是兔子精，是的话两人如果打起来会不会疼，因为那对兔牙虽然可爱，看上去被咬一口会很痛样子......

偏偏想李汶翰的时候嘉羿正在进门，一出神没注意磕到了脑袋，疼的他“嗷呜~”小声叫了出来。嘉羿确实忘记带钥匙了，但他的门上有个非常不起眼的小暗门，刚好够他狗狗的形态钻过去，刚才在楼道里其实就是等十二点变身钻进去，没想到撞上李汶翰。嘉羿是条中型的萨摩耶，就是那种毛发蓬松，拥有天使微笑的雪白团子。嘉羿的狗狗体型比柯基大点比金毛小点，抱起来应该刚好满怀很舒服吧。嘉羿猜想，毕竟他还没体验过被别人抱在怀里的感觉。一年前的某一天他在现在的公寓里醒来，只觉得世界是熟悉的但生活是陌生的，有关亲人朋友和过去的回忆完全空白，只有客厅中央的一个小盒子里放着他的各种证件，像零星的拼图碎片，连个大概的轮廓都凑不出来。

但迷茫期没有很久嘉羿就振作了起来，开始慢慢打理自己的小日子，也发现了自己的画画技能，注册了账号成了平台上小有名气的漫画家。何必陷在没有出口的情绪里呢。开心一天也是一天，不开心也是一天，为什么不开开心心过每一天呢？这个道理熟悉得像是被妈妈念叨到耳朵起茧了，如果....他有妈妈的话。

所以嘉羿快乐地做着宅男少年，小心翼翼围囿于花花万物里这方与世隔绝的小岛。就尽少触碰外面的人情世故吧，嘉羿想，因为他隐约地害怕，在许多难以预料的时刻，比如电影里一个平淡无奇的画面，比如夕阳落在电视墙上的某个角度，比如冰箱里可乐、牛奶、果汁摆放的顺序....总有这些难以名状的触动，湿了眼眶，失了心神。

他想自己的过去一定有着丰沛的回忆与情绪，不然为什么总是听着歌、看着电影、甚至刷到短短一句话的时候，即使没有能搜刮出来的对应画面，却总有巨大的波涛在内心共鸣呢。

即使记忆抽丝剥茧，情愫的痕迹却遗留身体无可回避。

已有的波涛兴起时都几欲将他淹没，那还是不要有新的回忆了吧。简单点，享受安稳的快乐。

嘉羿埋进衣柜里的小红毛衣，听着李汶翰在隔壁洗澡时的高歌，不喝醉的时候其实....挺好听的，但想想那两颗锋利的小兔牙，还是在脑海里贴上了“危险 勿近”的标签。

可谁知他被这只小兔子盯上了。李汶翰也不知道为什么，走路的时候，修照片的时候，甚至地铁上发呆的时候，嘉羿那傻傻的焦急模样总是跳到脑海里，然后自己不由地跟着傻笑。回家开门的时候看到嘉羿的房门，就按捺不住上升的心跳，总得见他一面逗上一逗才舒服。

“嘉羿啊，我家盐没了可不可以借一点~”  
“嘉羿啊，我洗衣液没了~”  
“嘉羿嘉羿，我买了新的咖啡豆你要不要尝一下？”

明明是被骚扰的那个，可每次嘉羿都像是做错事的那个人，委屈巴巴地送来李汶翰的借的东西，或者手指捏着衣角无奈地摇头想哭。自己本来不喝咖啡就算了，谁大晚上十点多还会喝啊。

但这样被李汶翰连着骚扰了三四天嘉羿竟养成了惯性，这天直到夜里十二点都没响起敲门声，也没有隔壁的开关门声。嘉羿画画的线条都变得比以往毛躁。变回狗狗的他在小红毛衣上扒拉着却怎么也睡不着。李汶翰是不是出差了呢，他会是做什么的呢，面庞那么精致，还总是香香的，是爱豆吗.......嘉羿发现思绪竟翻涌得激烈毫无睡意。哎呀自己怎么还念叨上这个兔牙精了！嘉羿气得后腿一蹬，想了想打算下楼溜溜弯来消耗体力帮助睡眠。

谁知道刚出了暗门拐了个弯就撞上一双笔直的小细腿，嘉羿心下一惊不会这么巧吧一抬头，还真这么巧。

“啊萨摩耶！”李汶翰惊喜地蹲下来，捧着嘉羿狗狗身体的下巴就开始疯狂挼（rua）头，丝毫没有“初次见面”的意思。嘉羿被挠得头昏，李汶翰蹲下来跟他凑得很近，还能闻到身上的淡淡的桂花香和....酒味？

“你好可爱哦~”李汶翰本来就极其爱狗，因为工作经常出差所以一直没养，但不妨碍他对街上或者别人家的狗子上下其手。“你是哪家的小朋友，怎么大晚上不回家呀~”李汶翰双手捧起狗狗的脸凑到自己面前，嘉羿超近距离地对上李汶翰酒后憨憨的绯色面庞，艳红的小嘴嘟着细长的眼尾盛着经营的宠溺........

好漂亮...他忍不住想说，开口变成了一句奶气的“嗷呜~”

“啊kiyo~”李汶翰有事狠狠地一顿挼，又紧紧地抱在怀里好久，直到嘉羿感觉要喘不过气来了小声呜呜直叫，才被恋恋不舍地松开，对上李汶翰温柔如水的眸子：“小汪汪，你是不是困在里面出不去拉。”

李汶翰点着他的鼻子，嘉羿有点发愣，不知道为什么此刻的李汶翰明明是微笑着的，看上去竟有一丝孤独。

“走吧，我给你开门，带你回家。”李汶翰以为小狗是走错了单元，起身开了电梯和楼下的门，带着他在小区里晃悠，等他找自己家的单元。

“小汪汪，你家在哪啊~” “汪汪，你不会从别的小区跑过来的吧，看着小小年纪，不会是来找女朋友的吧。”...李汶翰喝了酒话多，一直对着脚边的小狗叨叨扯着屁话。可他发现这小狗走了一圈又一圈，一点也没有左右寻找的意思，反倒像自家的宠物陪着散步般。

“算了，你 今天跟我回家吧。”李汶翰弯腰一把将狗狗抱起来，满满当当刚好占满一个结实的怀抱，“明天我给你贴寻人启事再帮你找家好不好。”

嘉羿这才突然反应过来不行，他早上六点会变回人类露陷的！但刚准备跳下去，李汶翰的脸便贴了上来，在他头顶轻轻摩挲：“乖，哥陪你，不怕。”

这一瞬间嘉羿想起李汶翰如水眼神里的那一丝孤独，像清冷的月光沉入深邃的湖底。他没喝过酒，但他知道酒精会放大人的情绪，此刻的李汶翰，应该很需要人陪吧....

他一下子心软了下来，绷直的背脊也变得柔软，乖乖地趴在李汶翰的臂弯，任由他带回了家。李汶翰洗澡的时候他在房间里转悠，装修是简约现代的风格，大面积暖黄的灯光，辅以深色的家具，给人胶片般舒适隽永的质地感。皮质的咖色沙发特别舒服，嘉羿窝在上面都迷迷糊糊了，突然身子悬空被抱进卧室，放在地面的小垫子上。

“睡这！特意给你找的小垫子，嘿嘿”李汶翰骄傲地拍了拍坐垫，嘉羿试着趴了下，并不觉得舒服，“呜~”委屈地叫唤，李汶翰微醺着睡意上头，早爬上了床。嘉羿内心无比思念他仅一墙之隔的小红毛衣，在房间里转来找去，终于窝在李汶翰曲起的腿弯里沉沉入眠。

“要来我家吗？”梦里李汶翰精致的面庞在他面前问，近到仿佛而可以感觉到喷到嘴唇上的鼻息。嘉羿一下就醒了，已经回复了人形的样子，从床脚滚到了地面，脑袋还枕着昨夜自己嫌弃的小坐垫。

嘉羿轻手轻脚偷了件李汶翰的衣服遮住光光的身体。幸好他平时醒得早，李汶翰还在床上沉沉地睡着。轻手轻脚摸出房间推开大门，嘉羿从暗门伸手摸到了藏在地毯下的钥匙，成功偷渡回家。这把钥匙还是上次的深夜楼道偶遇事件之后才开始藏的，没想到这么快就派上用场了。嘉羿长长舒了一口气，好险。

3.[啤酒冰沙]  
万物经历了夏天的晚风，都变成了最温柔的样子。

那天醒来后李汶翰困惑了整整一个星期：我捡回来的狗呢？！他不相信自己醉到了出现幻觉，可找遍了房间内外，只有地上被冷落的小垫子勉强算作毫无说服力的证明....

但这并不妨碍他继续津津有味地“骚扰”他的小邻居。嘉羿依旧像上学时候被欺负的低年级同学，乖乖地被问到什么就去做什么，拘谨却乖顺。李汶翰也点到为止，保持着限于门口的逗弄距离，即使有时也忍不住好奇地想偷瞄一点点内部的模样。

好奇心谁都有哇，但大多都三分钟热度，不像他过去这么久了，每天没欺负下嘉羿就觉得哪里空空荡荡的。他权当逗嘉羿是件顶有趣的事，殊不知没有他敲门声的一天嘉羿也会有相同的空落感。就像B612星球的小王子因为在玫瑰上花费了时间而有了依恋和占有欲，被驯服的玫瑰花也会开始期待、贪心。李汶翰没有敲门的一天结尾，嘉羿就会守在门口听隔壁的动静，如果是过了12点还没回家，变成小萨摩的他就会溜达到小区门口的花坛守着，看到李汶翰后迎上去在他脚边转悠。

第一次看到他李汶翰吃惊到不行，“是不是你是不是你”李汶翰抓着他的前爪举到半空中左看右看，“那天晚上是不是你！你怎么逃掉的！”可是嘉羿这时候只是一只白白软软的萨摩耶呀~他舔舔李汶翰挺翘的小鼻子委屈地呜呜叫唤两声，一脸无辜地装傻，心里想这人说话不自觉喜欢嘟嘴的习惯真的很不好，想舔。

好在李汶翰的敏感细腻从来都不用在这种牛角尖的地方，没多纠结只当是小区里的流浪狗。虽说也动了收养的念头，可这小萨摩每次一到单元门就头也不回地跑了，脚丫子撒的贼快，李汶翰就只能作罢。可往后他总往包里备点小零食，小区里遇上的时候拿出来兴致勃勃地投喂。嘉羿其实一点也不喜欢大晚上吃东西，可是看到李汶翰期待的眼神又不忍心，勉强吃一点意思一下，不小心舔到李汶翰手心的皮肤时他会想，这可比小零食什么的香甜多了。

李汶翰也发觉这是只顶通人性的小狗，自己只要没上楼，就乖顺地跟在脚边，像温柔的小骑士。居然会忍不住对着他自言自语。“小星”李汶翰给他取了名字小星，因为觉得他的眼睛亮亮的像揉碎的星星。一人一狗坐在小区的长椅上看星星，李汶翰跟他讲最近工作烦心的事情，讲发小们的“虐狗”恶行，讲追求他的傻大个.....嘉羿就算哈欠上来了也认真听着，仿佛之前一年的独居就是为了把交流的力气省下来用在李汶翰身上，然后发现这个每天跟自己没事找事的人看似调皮心大，万花丛中过片叶不沾身的模样，实际这层坚强的保护色下埋藏着许多不安、敏感和孤独。这时候嘉羿就会把脑袋靠在李汶翰大腿上或者舔舔他的手，试图触摸他完美外表下故作坚强的灵魂。

这个周五李汶翰过的很糟心，工作上的差池烦到他了，能吐槽的发小们一个个竟然都重色轻友安排了约会。虽然傻大个徐炳超发出了约会邀请，可是李汶翰毫不犹豫找理由推掉了。太作了，明明很需要人陪的时候还挑三拣四，被管栎知道又得唠叨自己了。李汶翰郁闷地磨着自己兔牙，虽然每次跟徐炳超约会气氛是挺好，傻大个又擅长哄人，可是，李汶翰也不知道为什么自己只有在心情还不错的时候愿意见他。而自己真实的，没那么精致、能干、有魅力的一面......他还并不想被窥探。

李汶翰只好下班后悻悻地只身归家，潜意识觉得有小星陪陪也好，可是小区里溜达了三四圈别说小星了，一只小动物的影子都没有。回家冲了凉换上宽大的T恤裤衩，没有胃口也没有心情，蹲在沙发上安静地发呆，他也不知道为什么要蹲在沙发上，只是这样在柔软的地方抱紧自己的感觉似乎还挺有安全感的。人情绪低落的时候特别容易抽丝剥茧把记载不开心的小本本拿出来一条条算账，李汶翰想着想着就上头了，连“明明没有人规定自己为什么还乖乖地打扮精致了上班不就穿自己喜欢的大裤衩”这种事都委屈起来。其实他明白很多委屈都是自我要求过高罢了，自己做的选择自己承担呗。可是他从天亮苦想到天黑，道理都懂，情绪上却突然怎么也迈不过这个槛了。也不知道是不是对即将到来生日的恐惧，迫切地想要在齿轮转完一圈的最后抓住点什么，很疯狂也无所谓。或者越疯狂越好。

然后他就抱着一袋子酒敲了嘉羿的门，还是平时那个话很多很潇洒的样子说：“邻居这么久了，请我去你家坐坐呗。”

嘉羿还在画画，加上从来没有他也不打算邀请人来家里做客，略微踌躇了几分。李汶翰也不知道自己工作中挺高冷型男的，怎么一到嘉羿跟前就这么解放天性，手一抬眉毛一皱开始声音一软：“我还带了见面礼~”

嘉羿耳朵肉眼可见地红了，仿佛还能听到“腾”的一声，李汶翰露出得意的柴犬笑，喜滋滋地看嘉羿拘促地攥着小拳头打开了门，小奶音温柔地说“我没有收拾哦......”

“男孩子还在意这个！”李汶翰大大咧咧换了鞋进门，仿佛自己家一样自来熟地晃悠起来。“哇~嘉羿你家里很好看耶，是我最喜欢的日式风格了！”“哎你睡榻榻米的啊，我一直都好想尝试的，要不我们偶尔换个床吧。”“哇，你的书房好壮观啊....”

嘉羿这才想起来画着漫画的手绘板都没关，急匆匆冲进去用手挡住然后按下屏幕开关。“你在做什么见不得人的事！”李汶翰跳到他旁边调皮地想要打开屏幕，“别别别”嘉羿手忙脚乱地拿身子去挡，被李汶翰从背后脖子一勾架在肩膀，侧脸相贴。男孩子之间挺稀松平常的动作，因为嘉羿跟人接触的少很敏感，只觉得耳朵的红烧始终退不下来。李汶翰环视了一圈桌上的物品，“你是画漫画的？”

嘉羿点点头，李汶翰上手揉了下他头发，“看你这么躲着，不会是画那种成人午夜场吧。”李汶翰不懂漫画也不看，随口说说罢了，谁知道嘉羿真的就是画这个的，因为简单好画看的人多，这样赚的也多。被说中的嘉羿“唉呀”恼了一声，胡乱地把桌上一些用来参考的图书盖住。他好后悔为什么要放李汶翰进来了，还是一个人生活安全！

“嘉羿”李汶翰勾在他脖子上的手顺势把他的脸掰过来正对自己，距离隔得很近，“你...成年了吧？”

“我21了！”嘉羿气急败坏地挣开李汶翰的臂弯，发泄般整理着桌上的书。李汶翰看他蹩起的眉头和气鼓鼓的脸颊在心里暗笑，从桌上拿起一本还来不及收起来的有色读物翻看，嘉羿伸手抢，他便举到高处，四目相对的时候他把书放到人手里，冲着嘉羿一个极具诱惑的挑眉，勾起一边嘴角微微前倾着压低了声音：“我比你大四岁，没有灵感的时候，找哥哥教你呀。”

要不是小星听李汶翰唠过太多心里话了，嘉羿此刻估计就方寸大乱了，但他深知面前的人只是嘴上功夫罢了，一下子被问是不是未成年的气也消了，把书放下很温柔地说：“去客厅坐吧。”

认识这么久了李汶翰发觉自己好像还是第一次看到嘉羿的微笑，干净明亮，眼睛里像有一汪水。吞了口口水，怎么有种撩人反被撩的感觉呢......但作为摄影师的他何等绝色没见过，表面还是维持着淡定的样子柴犬笑地敲着桌子说：“你去客厅乖乖等着，哥带你感受下成人世界的滋味~”

然后李汶翰就拎着自己带来的酒去厨房了，结果还是因为找不到东西大声求助，嘉羿一直就在厨房门口，他话音刚落一只白花花但是肌肉紧实的手臂就从面前出现放下两个杯子，又越过他头顶取了橱柜里的匙羹放在面前，然后靠在旁边默默地看他摆弄。李汶翰装着很厉害的样子，实则脑子一片空白胡乱把带来的基酒啤酒切了柠檬混在一起递了一杯给嘉羿：“你一看酒量不好的亚子，我干了你随意。”

“你少喝点”嘉羿看他真一口气半杯，试图劝阻却毫无效果。回客厅聊着聊着才发现李汶翰是真心情不好，及时表面笑嘻嘻的，眼底也有一点点不愿移走的乌云。嘉羿不喝酒，每次只嘬一小口，李汶翰也不拆穿，絮絮叨叨地跟他跨天。其实挺多内容嘉羿作为小星的时候就知道了，却还是抱着膝盖或者托着腮耐心的听着，关于自己的问题也很真诚的回答，虽然听上去特别不可思议。比如不记得以前的事情啦，比如过去的一年几乎没有与人交流.......李汶翰多少半信半疑，只当嘉羿有不愿回顾的往事所以玩笑掩盖，怕戳人心事也不多问。两人坐在地毯上隔着小茶几，怎么也没想到会在电影、游戏和书籍的话题上相谈甚欢，喜好分外吻合。只是李汶翰感觉还没聊多久，自己怎么好像已经上了头，自己都听得到自己讲话长长的尾音，身子不受控制地左歪右晃，舌头也不利索地总是滞后被咬到......也不知什么时候就蹭到了嘉羿的身边靠在他肩膀上了，眼泪哗哗地掉。

“为什么....你都没有喝多.....我就喝多了....”李汶翰一抽一噎，“我知道了.....我晚上没有吃饭.....我怎么可以空腹喝酒......我还说要带你....体验成人世界的.......”

他抹了一把眼泪继续：“我....好想.....喝啤酒冰沙啊......这个酒....我调的酒.....怎么这么苦啊！....嘉羿啊，我调的酒好苦啊.....我为什么还喝多了啊.......”

“你知道...啤酒冰沙.....有多棒吗......”李汶翰抹了把鼻涕往嘉羿衣服上擦，看见嘉羿垂放在地毯上白白净净直接修长的手掌，忍不住弹出右手食指在嘉羿白白软软的掌心又是点来点去又是缠绵地画圈圈，像小婴儿第一次玩玩具一样可聚精会神了，嘴里却没有灵魂地念叨着：“我跟你说.....日本的一榨番本来就很好喝.....他还把啤酒打成冰沙....里面加了奶油和蜂蜜.....一半是啤酒...一半是冰沙.....就一点....也不苦了.......”

说这话的时候李汶翰仿佛回味似的舔着嘴唇，半张半合的嘴里小兔牙又隐隐若现。嘉羿没见过也是第一次听说啤酒冰沙，他想象不出来是什么样子，但想着李汶翰的兔牙嚼冰沙的时候会不会磕到下嘴唇的样子，加上忍耐许久的手心的酥痒感，忍不住一起笑出来。李汶翰抬头撞见他的笑，弯弯的眉眼和整齐的大白牙，柔软的碎发整齐地搭在额前，这时候吹来一阵无比清凉的晚风，李汶翰迷了眼揉了好几下再睁开，嘉羿就那么温温柔柔地望着他，眼睛里一汪吹不皱的湖水，倒映着自己朦胧的影子。

“嘉羿，祝你生日快乐。”他笑着说，尾音拖得很长很憨。断片前他只记得窗外的星星掉进眼里，晚风让一切变得柔软，自己吻上了嘉羿的唇。

4.

嘉羿并不知道李汶翰喝醉了有祝人生日快乐的习惯。

但那天确实是他的生日。

一直一个人过来的他在听到祝福的那一刹那有种掉入隔世的恍然，下一秒便被李汶翰炙热的软唇拉回了眼前。

其实不是只有李汶翰喝多了，只是嘉羿的头晕在可承受范围内罢了。酒精哪里是放大情绪，明明还可以放大滤镜，嘉羿看着李汶翰的时候想，这不就是漫画主人公该有的样子么：洗完澡后头发卷卷的比平时少了时尚感却多了好几分值的可爱，酒后发红的眼眶显得眼尾愈加多情灵动，因为抽噎一吸一吸的小鼻子和嘟嘟的红唇就像是在看一只咀嚼食物的小兔子，若隐若现还黏覆着唾液的兔牙晶莹闪烁，看上去像山竹一样甘甜可口的模样......

但不是，李汶翰远比他以为的激烈太多，比起柔软的果实更像是陈年的红酒，他被浓郁的单宁紧紧抓附。像是窖藏多年终于得以呼吸到新鲜的氧气，李汶翰吻得热切而贪婪，不知何时攀上后颈的抚摩就像火种燎过。他们在夏日的晚风里面对面拥抱着交换着呼吸，长久到仿佛缀满繁星的夜幕都沉沉地陷落。他们的睫毛在打架，痒痒的像蝴蝶在胃里翻飞。

不知道过了多久才分开，他们已经吻到了地毯上，嘉羿压着李汶翰，手在他后脑勺垫着。嘉羿的胸膛宽阔，李汶翰感觉自己像被牢牢圈在怀里的小婴儿，外界的纷扰都被隔开。他知道自己的泪颜很美，以前上过床的男人无不屈服听命于他故作娇柔的风姿下。今晚他渴望一些许久未做的疯狂，噙着眼泪做作拿委屈又想要的表情看着嘉羿，手攥着他胸前的衣襟，腰肢悄悄地摆动碰蹭。

但嘉羿没有像往常的那些男人一样被点燃，他就像夏夜的风，自己的技俩就像是小小的塑料袋，自不量力以为能捕捉住风，打开袋口的瞬间悉数叛逃。嘉羿就那么温柔地望着自己，眼里一汪水，熄灭了嘈杂的火种。嘉羿侧躺下来把他圈在怀里，头埋在宽阔的颈窝。嘉羿也不知道自己为什么就想抱着李汶翰，李汶翰也不知道自己怎么就在嘉羿的怀里哭了出来。起初还只是默默地流眼泪，结果在嘉羿温柔的抚摸下愈加放肆，哇哇哭到鼻涕泡和口水争先恐后地涌出来，像襁褓里不懂事的小朋友，哭到脑袋都晕胀胀地不知道什么时候睡着了。直到胸口传来安稳均匀的呼吸声了嘉羿才把人抱到床上，拿毛巾给他擦了手脸开了空调掖了被子。

他坐在床边握着拿目光描摹了李汶翰的脸庞好久，他想不出自己为他打开尘封已久的房门的原因，就像他想不出为什么面对刚才画笔都描绘不出来的美丽，自己选择了只是抱住他。

嘉羿捂着自己的小红毛衣在沙发过了一夜，第二天起来的时候李汶翰还没醒，他切了些水果放进冰箱，反常地一大早就去了书房画画，不过不是连载，就是随手涂了一个人物形象，有蓬松的卷发，精致的脸廓和挺翘的小鼻子，微嘟的嘴唇下面藏着若隐若现的兔牙。想了想嘉羿又加了两个兔子耳朵上去。画完还没上色，看着就已经心情很好了。李汶翰在卧室里也醒了一会了，不知道是哭累了还是什么原因，只觉得睡得香沉，醒来身心都很轻快，榻榻米贴着地板有一种可以随意翻滚的宽敞感。他抱着被子回忆了许久昨晚的事情，自己明明是抱着危险的念头来的，怎么变成了在弟弟怀里哭睡着了，怎么会这样........

但说不感谢是假的，李汶翰后知后觉醒悟可能就是最近压力大了，成年人谁还没个深夜崩溃的时候。他一直觉得喝酒和活着不过是寻找崩溃边界的过程，没想要眼泪却有这么好的只效果。不过没跟嘉羿滚上床单还有点遗憾......李汶翰回味着坚实有力的胸膛和臂膀，还有那个绵长的热吻，不甘心地咽了下口水起床。出房间的时候刚好遇见嘉羿从书房出来。“早，早上好啊~”第一次来别人家就喝多留宿，多少还是有点点不好意思。但嘉羿看上去心情顶好的模样，嘴角一直挂着盈盈的笑意。

“有水果和面包，牛奶你喝吗？”嘉羿指了指厨房的方向，看到李汶翰水肿的脸，下颚线的轮廓因此而圆润了许多，觉得分外可爱，露出标致的少年感微笑。李汶翰点完头发现自己还没刷牙，让嘉羿等等他便出了门回自己家洗漱，还煞有介事地拉了头发、换了衣服、喷了清新的须后水，弄完又觉得自己似乎过于隆重，把手插头发里一通乱揉有在客厅绕了几圈散味道，才又叩响了嘉羿的门铃。

“咳，那个，昨天谢谢你啊”李汶翰一边嚼着食物一边说，这样不会过于正式。

“没事，心情好一点了吗”嘉羿两只手端着杯子喝牛奶，像只乖顺的大玩偶。

“嗯嗯，可能最近太累了。没有吓到你把。”嘉羿摇摇头，但明显思绪飘走了两秒，下意识地舔了舔下嘴唇，明明上嘴唇沾了牛奶都没注意。这家伙，不会在想昨晚的接吻把。想到这个可能性的李汶翰脸腾地有点红，手指不自觉抚上嘴唇，反应过来后赶紧改成托腮的样子装作无事发生，眼睛却止不住往嘉羿白净好看的手臂上瞟。

“嘉羿”李汶翰想起昨天他独居了一年多的事，若有所思地问：“你21岁耶，男孩子最血气方刚的时候，你还画那种漫画，你需要的时候怎么办啊。”

这个问题过于直接到嘉羿呛了一大口牛奶，脸涨的通红，手上局促地玩着杯子，“哎呀，吃饭呢！”

嘉羿不好意思的语调就像被欺负又不敢还手的小学生，加上小奶音，李汶翰真的纳闷，是嘉羿的问题还是自己的问题，怎么从第一次见面开始就这么想欺负他了。此刻他托着腮目光在嘉羿姣好的脸庞，流畅的肩部线条和衣衫下若隐若现的胸肌上流连，“结盟吧”他说

啊呸，说完他就后悔了，这用的什么词啊。“唔？”嘉羿一脸困惑，李汶翰清清嗓子，桌下翘起二郎腿为自己打气，托腮的手抚上脖颈以掩饰自己的不安，试图用成年人那种性感又洒脱的姿态继续说：“你单身，我单身，又住在隔壁，挺方便的，结盟吧，有需要的时候可以一起睡觉。你觉得？”他拿桌子下面的脚脱了鞋去勾嘉羿的脚踝。

“可能不行”嘉羿拿很真诚的眼神看着他回答，真诚到被拒绝了都无法生气。

“可能？不行？为什么啊”李汶翰一没想到会被拒绝，二来也被这个出离常规的回答弄得哭笑不得。

可是嘉羿还是一脸认真地模样：“你愿意跟一个没办法在晚上和你做爱的人结盟吗？”

李汶翰有点不相信自己的耳朵，这是什么脑回路。“你是说，你不喜欢在晚上做爱？”

“不是不喜欢，而是不能。李汶翰，我不是人。”

其实嘉羿本意想说自己不是完全的人类的结果不小心出口成了“我不是人”，别说李汶翰了，自己都笑出眼泪了。“好好好，你不是人，所以呢，跟晚上做爱有什么关系啊。”李汶翰擦着眼泪问他，笑得停不下来。这样的氛围下，好像什么事情开口都不会离奇和不自然，嘉羿像讲故事一样轻松地说了自己狗狗精的身份，和到了晚上会变成萨摩耶的事情。

“所以小星，是你吗？”比起惊讶，李汶翰更是有点惊喜地瞪大了眼睛。

“嗯”嘉羿点点头。

“你你你，你居然偷听我那么多心事！”李汶翰抬起刚才一直搁在嘉羿脚上的脚踢他，“太坏了吧你个小骗子。”闹了会他突然反应过来，“不对你是不是在逗我？我怎么相信你说的是真的呢？你现在变给我看看。”

“哎呀都说了晚上12点才会变....”他抓住李汶翰闹腾的脚放在大腿上，免得踢得自己思绪都不齐整。“我想想，我不是没去过你家吗，可是小星去过，我能讲出来你家什么样子。”然后加以就简单描述了下那天晚上的事情。这下李汶翰丝毫也不怀疑了。“我是说，我还以为我出现幻觉了，怎么可能活生生一只狗就消失了。困扰了我好久，你这个坏人......”李汶翰还想踢，被嘉羿牢牢地摁住。李汶翰突然觉得这姿势有些许暧昧，加上他听完也没觉得这算什么事儿，毕竟相处起来跟正常人也没差，今天又还是周末。

“所以呢，我不在意这个的话，你愿意跟我结盟吗。”他往前倾了倾身子，没再使他那些挤眉弄眼的招式，学嘉羿一样就是拿真诚的眼神盯着对方，又纯又欲，像昨天晚上加在啤酒里的西柚薄荷，是清透馥郁的旖旎，带着酸甜的辛香，包裹着醉人的味道。嘉羿还有点愣了住，李汶翰已经钻到了桌子下面，又从自己腿边探出头，面对面跨坐上来，手勾着自己的后颈，低头看着自己说：“小星，要和我做爱吗？”

直接而热烈，放在眼前的人身上却没半点情欲的低俗，他的眼睛跳跃着狡黠的光芒，嘉羿只觉得阳光明朗，万物可爱。

谁也不知道谁先动的嘴，但接下来的一切就热切而自然地发生了，都不知道是怎么从餐厅滚到了卧室的榻榻米上。也许是画这些所以特别懂的原因，嘉羿给到他的是从未有过的温柔和细腻，在夏日本该聒噪的清晨，有了被潮水覆盖的安宁和投入。李汶翰不是洛丽塔，但嘉羿却觉得他像是描述洛丽塔的那样，是光，是火，是生命的情欲，在他身下像美人鱼一样摆动，勾着他的脖子眼神迷离地轻喘。虽然李汶翰并不是娇弱的身材，躯体是练过的身形，流畅的线条完美得像最全情投入时自己才画得出的笔触，但他却有着鲜明的锁骨，盈盈地嵌在优雅的脖颈。他的腰肢和小腿脚踝也瘦的吓人，一只手就能换上。嘉羿抓着他的脚踝，掐着他盈盈一握的纤腰，手上甚至不敢使劲怕折了去，下身在他的温暖细软里冲撞。李汶翰太久没有过性事了，一开始光是适应嘉羿的尺寸就吃了很多力，现在已经是完全脱了力，绵软地挂在嘉羿身上任他横冲直撞，自己像潮水里一片飘摇的浮萍，但后面却还紧紧地吸附着那人的炽热巨大，蹭过敏感点的每一下都惹得他浑身战栗，快感太激烈实在受不了的时候他会抓着嘉羿的后背难以抑制地呻吟，细碎地喊他的名字“小星”“小星慢一点”嘉羿这时候就会回应他绵密的亲吻，安抚他因为快感快要脱缰崩坏掉的神经。

做完以后李汶翰手勾着嘉羿头埋在他颈窝，觉得一切是如此的完美，他们仿佛天生就是为了遇见彼此去交合，完美到此刻嵌入他怀抱的尺寸和姿势都是如此的严丝合缝。空调的风小声地呼呼吹着，因为过于激烈身上还是湿哒哒地，抱在一起就像相依为命的两条小狗狗。不对，嘉羿本来就是一只小狗狗，还是漂亮的小天使一样的萨摩耶，李汶翰突然甚至还有些酸，抬起头撒娇“我心里不平衡了我也想当小狗狗。”

嘉羿灿然一笑，“那你想当什么样的”

李汶翰眼珠子滴溜溜转了两圈，“柴犬，法斗，哈士奇...看起来很厉害就可以”

“那你打不过我也”嘉羿本来就小奶音，性事后声音更温柔，录着光洁的白膀子看上去一点说服力都没有，李汶翰伸手掐他的喉结，“怎么打不过，你这个小萨摩耶，除了笑的好看你还会什么。”

“我怎么也是灰狼种的好不好。”嘉羿抓过李汶翰调皮的手翻身把人压住，“我会什么，刚刚体验的不够？”

李汶翰已经累惨了，可是嘉羿下面抵住的那里完全是另一番意思.......

完了，他想，还是自己招惹的。

4.[光阴不返]

和嘉羿“结盟”后李汶翰觉得他这个社畜找到了久违的暑假的感觉。

怎么说呢，虽然每天都要上班，却每天都有和小伙伴一起玩乐的盼头。下了班的脚步都是要跳起来，空气都是甜的，不感兴趣的事情只要扯上嘉羿都变得有意思起来，比如他之前讨厌的逛超市。一个人采购的时候像是在完成补给生活的任务，可是拉上嘉羿连平时绝不会光顾的儿童玩具区都能玩上十多分钟。

“嘉羿我要不要买这个”李汶翰指着一个玩具墨镜。“买这个买这个”嘉羿指他对面的蜘蛛侠，李汶翰气得拿拳头砸他肩膀：“挑贵的就算了还挑你喜欢的，那你给我买钢铁侠吗。”“买”嘉羿从兜里掏出两百块钱，很憨地露着大白牙说“都给你”

李汶翰啪地一声打在他伸出来的手上：“买什么买，瞎花钱”

其实他们心照不宣地知道彼此都不是认真在挑，只是顽皮劲上来的玩闹，诸如此类的幼稚事件还发生在零食区、童装区、家居工具区等等等等。李汶翰在嘉羿面前似乎把这些年工作中憋着的孩子气全释放完了，嘉羿也总能光速连上他的信号一起犯傻。

其实起初嘉羿是不愿意来超市的。虽然他为李汶翰打开了封尘已久的房门，但并不代表他想要改变自己已有的生活。可李汶翰总有办法轻易地制服他。不过说是制服好似有些不甚恰当了，前者扯着胳膊撒撒娇，或者大哥范儿十足地手一挥“跟我走”，明明没费吹灰之力，嘉羿好像就找不到拒绝的理由。好在李汶翰从未把他愿意从自己的小天地里走出来的“牺牲”当做理所当然，虽然嘴上不着天际地开着玩笑，实际却把有关嘉羿的一切记得清清楚楚。比如在蔬果区的时候就会指着红彤彤一片嘉羿打死不吃的圣女果对他说：“方茄方茄，噶羿我们买点方茄吧！”

然后嘉羿就会皱着小脸嘴上哼唧着，轻轻掐他腰间的软肉推着他快步离开。他知道，他是因为知道才故意调戏他的，在他嬉闹不恭的外表下是一颗极其敏感细腻却不愿展示的内心。所以嘉羿永远都不反驳也不解释，配合着他的小调皮，心下却软软暖暖。

如此类推，李汶翰还会“逼”嘉羿陪他去看电影逛街看展览，一点点把他带出原来的小世界，看着嘉羿一点点在他面前愈发生动，会憨憨地傻笑甚至孩子气的反击。他很享受每次扭头总是能撞见嘉羿聚焦在自己身上温暖守护的眼神，以至于忽略了自己也老是痴痴地盯着他.......在地毯上打游戏的时候，在沙发里窝着看电影的时候.......总是玩着看着目光就不自觉聚焦到嘉羿长长的忽闪的睫毛上，脸颊都酸了才发现不知不觉已经痴笑了很久。

他甚至有时候怀疑自己是不是内心深处潜藏着抖S的一面，不然怎么会这么享受一个闷闷又害羞的男孩子在自己面前打开的模样，这么满意嘉羿对他每句话每个眼神的敏感反应.....盯他久了会耳朵通红，刻意的接触会让他身体绷直.....但当他引火上身狂撩不止被反扑的时候有又会觉得.......自己怕不是个只会表面功夫装S的真M吧，明明......知道最后会被一次次“惩罚”，却一次次明知故犯.....明明电影才看到一半主人公还在大雨里流泪表明心意，游戏玩到一半水晶被推到要丝血，他们已经滚在了一起，咯吱笑着闹着换到了床上桌上书架上......“小星，你哪里是小狗狗，你根本是没有轻重的大老fu.....”他时常忍不住在激烈的性事结束后伏在嘉羿的胸口“埋怨”，边休息边玩弄他细长的手指。嘉羿真的很白，全身上下每一寸肌肤都白到发光。李汶翰着迷地看着自己光洁的小麦肤色和嘉羿无瑕的洁白纠结缠绵，反而感受到比起交合更加深切，但是隐晦的汹涌爱意......爱意.....李汶翰想。他好爱他俩之间黏黏糊糊的牵扯啊，夏天就应该拥有这样炽热焦灼、仿佛暗无天日的混沌情欲才对。可是爱.......他想，成年人说爱好像很容易，却又好像很难。

李汶翰一直都很想养狗狗，所以有时候他故意留到12点之后要求小星陪他散步。但溜达了两次他就发现小星似乎不太喜欢。可能是不能聊天的原因而感到沮丧吧。其实很偶尔李汶翰也会有一点点沮丧，明明两人都有了负距离的行为，也因为“盟友”而更加相熟嬉闹，却好像也因此再无法像之前什么都不知道的时候可以对着小星无所不言了。现在的他们，分享着心下难以言喻的默契，却不付言表，似乎隔着一道隐形的门，就像他们作为邻居始终有两道门相隔一般，开口便是越界。

成年人，谁不想待在自己的安全区里舒舒服服呢。

只是李汶翰自己都没想到今年的七夕对自己的影响会这么大。虽然七夕的专栏策划今年不用他负责，陈宥维还是让他帮忙去照顾把关。比起往年通常会挑选时下最火热的男神女神，今天选择的是一对大热的荧幕CP。这么说好像有点不甚准确，因为这部暑期档爆火的是一部古装仙侠剧，主要剧情还是围绕在探寻主人公死亡之谜过程中的门派兴衰。只是双男主在剧中的对手戏太过于暗流涌动，加上两位演员真实生活中的气场和张力过于爆棚，导致CP的热度竟一时盖过了影视本身。杂志方也是跟其中两位的公司交好，才能在这么紧张的热度下请到人，制作不必说当然也是砸了心血的。选择的穿越主题，拍了好几套场景。负责组交给了些小年轻，没有不追这个的，也是废寝忘食上心了在尽力做到最好，李汶翰转了转觉得没什么问题，但离下班早也没什么事，就留那欣赏了。

看了没一会儿他便明白为什么这CP这么火了，虽然他自己因为热度打开了这部剧，但没几分钟就因为看不懂而作罢，没想到双男主的气场真的会如此张力十足，一个错过的眼神满满都是戏。李汶翰也不知道这两人生活里是真的还是假的，说是真的把，过于完美般配的通常都是营业。说是假的，却又着实让人忍不住注目遐想，加上没分到任务的实习生就在旁边激动地小声讨论，搞得他都觉得磕死了磕死了。

不过只是凑凑热闹的那种磕死了，真的磕死了是在拍摄间隙出入休息室的时候，碰到两人在沙发上睡着的模样，他们最近大火肯定通告一个接着一个没有什么休息的时间，只能这样见缝插针地补眠了。两人盖着同一件外套，一人歪倒在另一人的颈窝，被依靠的那个人坐得笔直地闭着眼睛，非常不舒服的睡觉姿势，但明显是为了另一人依靠的高度而特地保持的。

那一瞬间他突然就愣住了，心下一空，像有柔风穿堂而过。他还是不敢说这两人是真是假，但那一瞬间他鼻头一酸，突然觉得两个人在一起为的不应该是享受热情的甜美，更应该是长情的回甘，一种平淡却心安的滋味。

身边的人催他安定下来拿他年纪说事这么久了他都不以为然，第一次他突然觉得自己是不是真的该考虑下这种问题了，而不是随着性子追求简单的快乐。毕竟时光一去不复返。

正巧陈宥维群里嚷着喝酒，李汶翰一想似乎很久都没有工作和嘉羿以外的时光了，群里答应了下来。

还是熟悉的酒馆和露台，只是仲夏加深，不再有轻盈惬意的晚风，只有酒吧为了降温把冰袋放在电扇前人造的冷风，湿漉漉的还老有水点子打到身上脸上，风扇的声音和着人群的嘈杂叫人有点点焦躁。这一次他们竟都没带对象，这让李汶翰非常满意，但他还是好奇地拍了下李振宁：“诶，你对象呢，什么时候把人带来我们见见。”

“分了”李振宁无所谓地像是评价菜不好吃，连游戏输了都比这反应大。

“分了？才多久！上上周我过生日的时候不还在一起的么！”虽说李汶翰不想被撒狗粮，但还是希望自己好兄弟能脱单遇见幸福的。

“嗯，发现他太幼稚了，暂时还没有长期相处的信心，就算了，我不想等他成长，本来也没有多喜欢。上过几次床，爽过了，不亏。”

看李振宁的表情语调，确实不像被渣男骗了的不甘，甚至挺开心轻松的，李汶翰才心里舒了口气，放下了担忧的心。转念想到自己，不觉有点沉默....又想到了下午休息室撞到的那一幕。

“汶翰，你最近是不是有情况。”陈宥维叉了一口沙拉，边咀嚼着边拿犀利的眼神盯他，陈宥维当编辑不当演员可惜了，做什么表情都恰如其分张力十足，李汶翰此刻感觉就像是待审的烦人，大热天出了一后背的冷汗。“你，你干嘛这么说啊”

“不是吧你！我们的高冷男神终于有情况了？！”毕竟是从小的至交，管栎已经一眼从李汶翰的表情看出端倪，激动地将他手一抓，叉子都掉在地上。气的李汶翰瞪了一眼陈宥维：“这个宇直的话你也信？”

“？？宇直是什么？？”陈宥维不解

“宇宙直男”管栎不耐烦地回复他，陈宥维一听气了，竟然说自己宇直，好歹自己跟希希都两年多了感情稳定，他李汶翰空窗三年哪里来的资格，于是毫不留情地开始戳穿：“你每天上班了是不是就出身傻笑，往常下班了不是约我们出去喝酒就是蔫蔫地磨叽不想回家，这段时间你下班前几分钟就开始眼泛狼光，到点脚底如同抹了油，你自己招了吧，跟哥几个忸怩没意思啊。”

李汶翰这才耷拉了脑袋，心不甘情不愿地拿干净的勺子挖着食物，味同嚼蜡。

“也没什么情况......就是上床而已，没有别的......”说完他竟还有一丝委屈。

管栎听完没有那么激动了，眉头微微皱上，问他“怎么搞在一起的”

“邻居，我主动的....”

一桌人除了李振宁都偷偷倒吸一口凉气。大学里从来都是李汶翰从追求者里随便挑，工作了虽说他短暂一段后空窗了三年，但至少追求的人也是源源不断，至少加起来整个produce x 48没问题，居然自己倒追还只是床友.....管栎不禁有一点点揪心.....“对方.....是个什么样的人？”

李汶翰想了想小星的情况，没全盘托出：“漫画家，比较单纯和害羞吧，21岁。”

“原来你喜欢年下？”管栎一惊，完全没有想到，从小可能追求者太多的原因，他一直觉得李汶翰只愿给那么优秀突出的人眼色，从没想过会听到这种答案。

“不算...吧....”李汶翰回答得不是很有底气，嘉羿是有小奶狗的乖顺时刻，也有床上小狮子的凶猛，还有很多时候，是像小熊一样表面温婉却也有距离感的神秘.....“他还挺照顾人的吧，我提的要求都不会拒绝我。”

“不会吧李汶翰，这你就满足了？”管栎一脸痛心疾首，“我一直以为你会憋个大的，神秘霸道总裁爱上我的强强戏码，没想到你栽倒个年下身上就算了，还是养成系，我，哎....”

李汶翰瞳孔都放大了，养成系.....算是养成系吗? 这么说好像他们俩之间一直都只有自己在对嘉羿予取予求，嘉羿从未对自己要求过什么，只是温柔的回应。这温柔是什么意思呢。是不懂得拒绝，还是不想拒绝.....李汶翰困惑了，但无论如何在他自己的概念里，养成系一直都是一方将另一方塑造成自己想要的模样，归根究底是满足一人的控制欲罢了，根本不是真正的感情，他也绝对不会接受。想到这里他有些反感地辩解道：“反正只是床上关系，爽一下的事情，长得好看活好不就行了，你给我操心那么多。”

桌上的三个人都忍不住同步甩给他一个巨大的白眼。

“别人不知道你以为你是万叶丛中不沾身就算了，我们还不了解你吗？你给我清醒点。”管栎摇着李汶翰的肩膀，“你想想你之前哪一次不是付诸真心后上床的，我们之间最放不开的就是你了谢谢。你要是真潇洒，至于单身这么久？”

“啊呀管栎，人是会变的！我人间美男李汶翰，堂堂正正男子汉，这一次就选择不以恋爱为目的地买可乐了怎么样！”

“买可乐？”管栎疑问脸。

“make love的意思，珍爱生命，多刷微博”网瘾少年李振宁帮忙解释

管栎白眼一翻，真是气死他这个太平洋王子管得宽了。“翰翰呐”他抓起李汶翰双手，李汶翰知道他又要开始说教了，“翰儿，我就当你这次能潇洒走一回，但是你要想想，你的25岁生日刚过，咱们都是开始正式奔三的人了。你爸妈催的也不松，你有多少时光去图个春宵一刻呢。难道你不想执子之手，岁月静好么。捕风最后得到的是一无所有啊....”

“栎栎，你是不是青春伤痛文学看多了...”李汶翰嫌弃地抽出自己的手，他最讨厌别人拿年龄这种约定俗成的古板玩意道德绑架了，毕竟9012年了。但管栎也不是没有戳到他的地方，执子之手岁月静好，他不知怎么又想起了下午的画面，心里怪怪的，但嘴上的气势一如既往不能输：“说的好像你很抓紧似的。”

“我是的啊，我跟丰丰是认真的。”管栎一脸正色，“而且你问问宥维为什么没跟我们一起过生日”

李汶翰望向陈宥维，后者略微有点不好意思地清了清嗓子说：“我...我带希希去见家长了”

李汶翰瞳孔地震了。

“恭...恭喜你啊兄弟”李汶翰干巴巴地笑着，转向李振宁，“深深.....感受到恶意了吗”

“我家里人不催”李振宁报以一个幸灾乐祸的咧嘴假笑。

李汶翰内心：...............

“而且翰翰啊，你别跟深深一样被渣男骗了。深深那是一开始就端正了心理期待值的，你的话我很不放心啊。你嘴上说着无所谓，小心人家根本没留情，断的时候有你哭的....”

李汶翰继续：..............

接下来的声讨叮嘱和有的没的聊天李汶翰也就没太听的进去。他连着两天没有找嘉羿玩，晚上回来的时候也不会有小星在门口等他，这时候他就多少有点失望，失望嘉羿没有找他，也失望自己果然还是有所期待。

但人都是好了伤疤忘了痛的呀。第三天他回家正好撞上嘉羿开门放垃圾。

“买了黄桃，要吃吗？”

“要”然后李汶翰就又滚到嘉羿床上去了。

管他的，人生苦短，及时行乐，车到山前必有路。

.5. []

一旦有了节日的气氛，人总是会想着想把当下的感觉调的更浓一些。随着七夕专栏那对cp的前期推广，李汶翰都不知不觉有些被带入了氛围遐想联翩。但好在上次管栎的说教让他也不断地在内心修正着自己的认知。盟友，盟友而已。

晚上窝在沙发里看电影的时候收到了徐炳超的微信，想约他七夕吃饭。自上次以后陈宥维总是有意无意地在办公室闲聊的时候给他灌输徐炳超背景好性格好口碑好适合过日子这种话，就差夺过他的手机帮他预定约会了。自己对他爱搭理不搭理有一阵了，虽说后面又吃了几次饭和看电影，一切都很和谐，只是傻大个伸手过来的时候他还是本能地在牵起的前一刻装作不知情地将手伸进了口袋。

可今天窝在嘉羿身边，他也不知怎地，就把徐炳超发的语音点了功放，放完跟了一句：“这个人叫我七夕去次饭”

“挺好的”嘉羿回答的不紧不慢，仿佛跟他没神马关系似的。

“你不好奇是谁？”李汶翰坚持想把这个话题聊下去。嘉羿顿了下想了想，还是一副温温柔柔却事不关己的语调：“是喜欢你的人马？”

“废话，不然为什么挑七夕。”

“那，对你好吗？”

“嗯...还挺不错的。”

“那你喜欢他吗”

“....不知道，反正他还挺绅士的，也挺用心。”

李汶翰屏着呼吸等了许久，嘉羿才淡淡地说：“那很好啊”

.........

如果说第一次相见是拧开气泡水那瞬间“啪”的轻巧一声，解封了冰凉。李汶翰现在就像拧开了一瓶放了两天的可乐，只有仿佛快要听不到的一声无力的气音...

电视里在放迪士尼的广告，李汶翰没头没脑来了句要不要去迪士尼。很快得到了嘉羿兴奋的肯定答复。于是他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来翻着攻略讨论着，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过。

和徐炳超的约会依旧是无可挑剔，这个男人总是能提前准备好恰如其分的餐厅安排好恰如其分的行程，谈吐之间也给到恰如其分的距离和尊重，仿佛李汶翰不给信号他便绝不会越线。就向陈宥维说的一样，徐炳超真的很好。

这么想的时候李汶翰心里就会有一点揪得慌。

和嘉羿去迪士尼已经八月底了，好歹日历上已经走过了立秋，天气虽热却还是能尽兴玩耍的程度。他俩都是第一次去游乐园，全拜那晚电视的广告和李汶翰一句没头没脑的提议。没想到的是看上去完全是给小朋友设计的乐园，他俩玩到快要脱线。Wang了，李汶翰想，是不是跟傻孩子待多自己也会变傻啊，可是当傻子好快乐。星战穿梭，灰熊矿山车，激流勇进，U型大摆锤....每个刺激的项目他们都刷了至少三遍，而且还一点没个大人的样子百米冲刺跟一群小朋友比赛抢座位的第一排，抢到后一脸得意和嘚瑟地相视大笑，在滑行到顶点要下降时抬手放声高呼....

“嘉羿————”最后一把矿山车的时候夜幕已经降临，轨道旁边嵌着五颜六色的装饰和五彩斑斓的小灯，过山车行到高点的时候可以越过黑色的假山瞥见游乐园的万千灯火，璨烂如同梦境里的星河，过高的车速经过树林掀起清凉的风，李汶翰忍不住就这么在冲上高处的时候喊出嘉羿的名字，拖着长长的尾音。

“干嘛——————”嘉羿贴近他耳边喊。

“没什么，嘉羿嘉羿嘉羿————”李汶翰也不知道为什么，就觉得想喊嘉羿的名字，也觉得喊出来很舒服，像个复读机一样反复喊着“嘉羿嘉羿嘉羿”。“你就是想ha我的名字”嘉羿在他耳边喊，牵过他靠近他心脏的那只手，在黑暗之中贴上他因为叫喊而有些发干的嘴唇。夏天的风在耳边呼啸而过，李汶翰只觉得星河陷落一地，随着会飞的夏天盈盈漂浮在夜空。一时间分不清是这梦境还是现实。

一如之后的烟火大会。他们幸运地在人群中找到了湖边的一小片空坐下，因为拥挤嘉羿身体紧贴着。面前是豪华城堡上更迭的电光流影和绚烂烟火，背后是熙攘无边的人群。墙壁上放映过李汶翰最喜欢的电影画面时他激动地摇着嘉羿的手臂痴痴地看着笑着。全然不知嘉羿一直偷偷地注视着他，看烟火绚丽的光影落在他脸颊上和亮晶晶盈满笑意的眼里，痴痴地微笑。

再美的烟花也不及你眼底的星辉啊。

李汶翰终于在烟花最绚烂的时候扭头撞上嘉羿如水的眼神，仿佛彗星陨落碰撞，他们在离场的汹涌人潮里被挤到一个无人的小树林的角落，仿佛世界末日的最后一切激烈地在黑暗之中亲吻。唇齿离开喘息的时候他们在黑暗之中对视，光线暗到看不清眼眸，却仿佛放大的心跳的声音。有一瞬间李汶翰几乎确定了某种心意的交换，忍不住要脱口而出那三个字的时候嘉羿紧紧抱住了他，仿佛下一秒万物要灰飞湮灭的那种大力相拥。

“李汶翰，我不能喜欢你。”

什么?

原来被一盆凉水浇透是这种感觉啊。一时间他竟整理不出心情，拿平常的语气拍拍嘉羿的后背：“干嘛突然说这个，我又没叫你喜欢我”

“我知道”嘉羿乖乖地伏在他肩膀，李汶翰不知道是湿热的空气带来的汗还是什么，后颈有凉凉的湿意。“你知道狗狗的寿命又多久吗？”

“十多年吧，怎么突然问这个。”

“我们的世界里，狗狗的一年等于人类的三年。也就是说，我现在21，如果活到30多岁，我也只有10年的人生啦。”

突然聊到这种略显沉重的话题，李汶翰一时间不知道该说些什么。

“而且人的一生可以爱很多人，狗狗的一生却只学得会爱一个人....”

李汶翰不知道嘉羿说这话意义何在，但内心又蹭地腾起希望的小火苗。“你...你说这个干嘛？你一会说不能爱我，一会又跟要给我表白似的，你生病啦？发烧吗？我摸摸你扁桃腺...”

“没有啦”嘉羿拉下李汶翰摸他脖子的手，“我是想说，我不应该耽误你的生活。约你七夕出去的那个人对你好的话，你值得跟一个爱你的人相伴到老。”

游园的小车经过，带来一点光亮。眼前的少年微笑轻浅，眼里一汪水。

“李汶翰，我们结盟失效吧。”

如果说喜欢一个人就像整个世界突然有了背景音乐，此刻李汶翰就像不小心点了注销账号，找不回曾经收藏的一条条歌单。

“好啊。”

谁也没有拆穿谁表面的逞强，聊着不相干的闲言回酒店回家。默契地自那天后再也没有敲过对方的门。如果这也算作心照不宣的话......

秋天说来也来的很快，专属于仲夏的浮躁流光无声息消逝于降落到15.1°C的凉冽温度里。每个人到夏天都会想在仲夏夜的梦境里发一次疯吧。进入秋季的李汶翰时不时想起那些温柔的片段，感叹不过是夏日限定的任性罢了。他还是那个同事眼里的理智利索的高冷型男。但他也听着管栎和陈宥维的话见见给了徐炳超更多的机会。傻大个确实是一个完美情人，就连在床上也是细腻周到挑不出毛病。然后李汶翰就会想到那只每次头如同初尝禁果般来势汹汹的小狮子，和那些猛烈滚烫的床笫之事。李汶翰就是这样渐渐学上了抽烟。抽的不中，水果爆珠味的万宝龙，尼古丁只有正常香烟的十分之一。咬破爆珠的时候会有“啪——”的轻巧声音，仿佛冰凉的气泡水拧开瓶盖的那种恣意的舒爽。

在他以为自己和徐炳超已经非常模范情侣了准备接受来自发小们的夸奖表扬的时候，管栎头一次没有握着他的手絮絮叨叨，而是拿着复杂的眼光看着自己。

“管栎你干嘛，看得我心里发毛耶”

管栎摇摇头，“没什么，觉得你好像变了。”

“变好变坏？”

管栎还是摇摇头，说：“我不知道。”

那之后李汶翰还是跟徐炳超提了分手，他也说不上原因，徐炳超也没有纠缠。

李汶翰就是觉得人生麻木，一切看似安好却又什么都不好。到底什么原因他也不想，可能也是不想去想。

直到有天他在朋友圈看到一个漫画的推荐，叫《限定夏日》。第一次看到他想这什么青春伤痛文学的xxj名字不看。但推荐的人多了，他那天无聊就点了进去。漫画讲的是一只萨摩耶和小兔子的爱情故事。之所以叫限定夏日是因为萨摩耶和小兔子到了晚上12点都会变成动物的形态，早上6点再变回来，而且他们的世界里，只有夏天这一个季节。于是萨摩耶和小兔子因为很多人类在夜晚才能体验的没有都不能拥有，便约定珍惜每一个白天，像手册一样完成情侣间必做的一件件事情：游乐园、给对方吹头发、念睡前故事、喝得烂醉一次.......

喝得烂醉那一章节，小兔子说好想好想去吃啤酒冰沙，小萨摩就想买给他，却哪里都搜不到，于是自己在家动手尝试，做出来了一大碗啤酒花全没有，只剩酸酸味道的啤酒冰渣......

“如果有嘟着知道哪里可以尝到啤酒冰沙，请微博私信告诉我哟~”

那一章节的最后，作者留了这样一句话。微博ID是：小星。

李汶翰花了一个晚上补完了目前所有的连载。比起大多数拥有完整故事线的爱情，这本更像是一本情侣手册，单纯浪漫美好的瞬间合集。就好像剪辑了零碎的梦，封存于故事里永不过期的无尽之夏，浪漫因此可以永不落幕.....

然后他又点进ID小星的微博，看到嘉羿这两个月的行迹。他不再是那个围囿于小屋子里的沉默男孩，而是去到了世界的很多地方，除了连载故事外完成了很多插画作品，笔触细腻美好，一如夏夜的风尽是温柔。

李汶翰在眼泪流到大脑都发麻的时候感觉他的世界像终于浮出了水面，重新拥有了轻柔的背景音乐。

他不是没看出来兔子精的长得像谁，也不是没看出来小星微博去过的那些地方，都是自己摄影工作号发过的足迹。

他在走自己走过的路，在试图给两人一个最无瑕温柔的美梦，在不被打扰的漫画限定之夏。

他一直说不上来自己初见嘉羿就愿意展露自己不为人知孩子气的一面，而嘉羿也能完美配合的原因，更说不清那些共同的爱好、笑点背后的原因。他们之间仿佛一直都有宿命的绳线紧紧相牵。所以在看到这篇漫画之后没有多久，有了东京迪士尼反季狂欢夜的主题活动，特色主打之一便是他多年前尝过一次后销声匿迹的啤酒冰沙。

他几乎是毫不犹豫地订好了狂欢派对初夜的门票机票，果断请了年假。他说不上来自己是不是孤注一掷自作多情，只是在买好啤酒冰沙准备赶去观赏烟火的时候，转身人流中一个熟悉的身影，微笑轻浅，眼底一汪水。

他走上前去。

“嘉羿”

“嗯？”

“你是不是喜欢我？”

“啤酒冰沙....挺好喝的”

“....嘉羿！”李汶翰气的锤他，兔牙在因为紧张而颤抖的红唇下若隐若现。

“嘉羿，我们别结盟了，结婚吧。

不就是一声只能爱一个人么，这个挑战很有意思啊，我可以。你要不要考虑一下把心交给我。”

李汶翰有点紧张地看着面前的人笑容渐渐明朗，直到露出了熟悉的大白牙，才觉得一颗惴惴不安的心被无形的温暖捧住。

“李汶翰，我考虑不了。

因为不知道什么时候，我的心早就已经给你了。”

“啪——————”

烟花在身后的高空炸开，五彩斑斓的光影落在两人身上。真好，李汶翰觉得，他的夏天回来了，而且永远都不再落幕。


End file.
